


sunday morning (for you and me)

by sapphireblu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: It’s such an unspoken rule that no one will roll out of bed in such early Sunday morning
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	sunday morning (for you and me)

There is a telltale of the pitter-patter of rain when Sungjin flutters his eyes open on such morning as he slowly registers the warmth of someone’s body pressed close to his side, a leg anchored against his own. He bites back a smile and lets himself engulfed at the moment. It’s been a while since he guarded himself, to not let anyone in and being content with loneliness.

Somehow, it’s different with her.

Haru slides easily into his life as if she already belongs there for years. She becomes a steady presence on Sungjin’s lone life and he somewhat accepted the fact. His life has many colorful sparks since then.

Fairly to affected his other aspect of life as well.

She is unpredictable and full of surprises, the thing that Sungjin knew he lacks it. He didn’t even want to deny the flickers of feeling whenever they started to kiss and end up on the bed with limbs tangle against each other, spent and naked at any given chance. The blissful feeling he didn’t experience for such a long time.

It was belatedly known to him that she is already awake and looks up to him with such a smile adorning her face.

“Could you stop staring at me and just kiss me instead?” She said with full of confidence. “I know that I am irresistible that you—“

Sungjin chuckles lightly before claims her lips without much hesitation and not giving her a chance to finish her words. She sighs but gives in to the kiss, letting Sungjin takes the lead as he used to. Their lips passionately connect for such a while and somehow she whimpers when such a large hand involuntarily slips beneath the oversized shirt that obviously belongs to Sungjin. She then rolls atop him so easily. 

“Good morning, love.” He whispers huskily after he made her cheeks so flushed in such morning and Sungjin can’t deny how beautiful she looks like that. Shirts crumpled and riled up to her thighs—giving a sight of such milky skin underneath, as eyes stare lovingly to the one and only him. Her laugh sounds so soft in his ears.

“You’ve so energized in such morning.” She chuckles lightly, swiftly discards her fingers through his dark locks. “Do you have something in mind?” She asks, tone teasing.

It’s such an unspoken rule in this house that no one will get up such early in the morning every Sunday. They obliged to laze around, doing whatever needed without leaving such a bed. In this house means the place that only consists of her and Sungjin.

“I do,” Sungjin says as she eagerly claims his lips, body sways against each other passionately and sends such a sensation down to his spine. He then swiftly rolls her onto his back, letting her hands clutch around his nape as his skilled hand shamelessly runs downward to the pulsating core—slides within her undergarment, blasting the heat just by brushing it lightly. She gasps breathlessly and arches her back towards him.

She becomes so flushed with every brush of fingers within her core—becomes such a whimpering mess and he hardly denied that he is much affected by the small gesture. He felt the softness of his length starts poking between his shorts as he swiftly undoing every barrier out of her body, letting the nakedness blend beneath him.

She looks so beautiful.

Her cheeks blushing in crimson as if she never presented like this before and Sungjin can’t help but drawn into her again. She pulled him by the nape just to plant a feverish kiss before he lets Sungjin dive down into her heat, ready to bring her into the peak of a worldly sensation.

Outside, the rain starts pouring lightly.

+

The clock rounds so slowly to the afternoon and there is a sound of the shower running on the background with a muffled moan heard in between clasping skin. Two tangled bodies lost in each other pleasure as no one cares that the rain drowning hard against the rooftop of the building.

It’s their Sunday morning.

**[fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, but thank you for reaching the end of the story >////<  
> haven't written for ages and hopefully will gain lots of inspiration after this  
> kudos and comments are always lovelies <3


End file.
